


A big happy family

by FeatheryPhoenix



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: I'm making this up as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryPhoenix/pseuds/FeatheryPhoenix
Summary: All three of them live together as a group/family. Piko is the one who actually does all the housework and chores, while Fukase and Oliver do whatever they want. Fukase and Oliver are seen more as brothers than anything else. There isn't really a set plot but more of just things that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

The shuffling of the tree leaves and the banging of the windows gave Fukase a headache. He couldn't sleep with all the noise that was going on around him. He was even more surprised to see Oliver sleeping soundly next to him, as if the wind wasn't trying to attack their sleep. It was nights like this that he had wished he had done something to make him too fatigued, to the point where even noise couldn't bother him.

He let out a deep sigh and scratched his head, only to get his hand caught in the red mess of hair, causing him to groan in pain as he attempted to pull his hand back. After a few tries, he finally was able to get his hand out of his hair, relief flooding through him. At least now he didn't have to wake anyone up to try and fix the mess he had got himself into in the middle of the night.

The sound of the bed shuffling caused him to freeze, panic slowing growing in his chest. Oliver groaned, sounding slightly irritated to be woken up from his slumber. He rolled around the bed, and quickly sat up after realising Fukase wasn't next to him.

"I'm right here," Fukase smiled, making sure that the 12 years old child wasn't panicking. "Did I wake you?"

Oliver stared at him for a while, before shaking his head. Fukase let out a short snicker, bring his hand over his mouth to cover that he was laughing. The boy glared at him, making him stop abruptly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can clearing tell you're lying," Fukase let out a happy sigh and sat next to him.

"The wind's gone down." Oliver muttered, fidgeting with the duvet covering him with his hands. Fukase realised that it really had gone much more quieter after hearing nothing but quiet drops of the rain pouring down outside of the house. He hadn't noticed until Oliver mentioned it.

He crossed his arms. "Perhaps I should try and get back to bed. I wonder if Piko's asleep." He glanced at the clock beside him, a bright 3:28 shining through the pitch blackness of the room, blinding the androids eyes.

Oliver shrugged and pulled the cover up to his neck, resting his head onto his pillow. "Knowing him, he's probably busy working on something again."

Fukase grinned and nodded in agreement, and hopped into the messed up bed, the happy grin remaining on his face as he slept soundly throughout the rest of the night.

The red head awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes, which came from downstairs. Oliver wasn't next to him, meaning that the child had woken up before him and didn't wake him up too. He let out a tired sigh, and dragged himself out of the comfortable bed, grabbing his top hat sluggishly. He had almost fallen down the flight of stairs, tripping on the first step down, before remembering to get his cane to hold him up.

"Piko..." He groaned as he stumbled down the stairs while fixing his hair along the way. Finally reaching the bottom of the staircase, he entered the dining room, which was also partly the kitchen.

"Good morning, Fuka." Piko greeted, placing a stack of pancakes onto a plate. Everyone seemed fairly content this morning, which wasn't unusual. The three got along well, even if Piko did all the work around the house.

"Morin'." Fukase yawned as he stretched. He plopped himself onto the chair next to Oliver, who was happily munching away the delicious food he was given. Piko placed the plate full of pancakes in front of Fukase, gesturing him to eat.

"Hey so," Piko began. "Today we're going to Miku's house to go to the monthly party." He pointed at the calendar, a big red circle circling the 1st of March, which was today.

Oliver smiled and nodded, but Fukase groaned in distress.

"Piko.. do I have to go?" He begged. He dreaded going to the monthly parties. It wasn't that he disliked parties, it was quite the opposite actually. But it was the people there, the other Vocaloids. They hated him, ever since he was created in 2016. He wasn't sure if it was his voice, considering a few other Vocaloids sounded similar to him. Or if it was his appearance. Out of all designs, a rather different idea had won and he was given a design which looked like a burnt teddy bear.

"I know you don't like them, but you can just stay with us for the whole time. I can't just leave you at home." Piko sighed, placing his hand onto his forehead. Oliver looked at both of them with a concerned look, worried that something was going on. He was too busy eating to listen to what the others were saying.

"Perhaps you would want to take a walk first? With Ollie? Then we'll leave together." Piko suggested, waving his USB about while thinking.

Fukase shook his head and adjusted the hat on his head. Maybe the others wouldn't think so poorly of him anymore. Maybe.

"Alright. Oliver, get your coat and hat on. We'll be leaving in an hour."

The boy nodded and ran off, leaving the dirty dishes on the table for Piko to clean. He sighed and picked up the plates, placing them neatly behind the kitchen sink to wash later.

"Why don't you try singing before we leave? Might make you feel better."

Fukase shook his head again, and rested his head in his arms.

"Alright.. just try and not feel too down at the party, alright? You can stay next to me and Ollie for the whole thing if you want."

Fukase nodded this time. Piko gave him a sad smile, unsure on what to do to cheer him up.

Oliver came running back into the dining room, all cheerful and dressed up in his usual choir outfit and large sailor hat.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go!" He cheered gleefully, clapping his hands together and grabbing Piko's hand.

Piko laughed, feeling enjoyment through Oliver's enthusiasm. But his smile quickly faltered after seeing how lifeless Fukase's expression was to leaving. He nudged his head to the side, signalling Fukase to follow them to the car.

Fukase sighed and dragged himself off the barstool he was sitting in, making use of the cane sitting conveniently next to him. Dragging his listless body towards the two, he swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed Piko's free hand. Imagining the happy faces of the others being wiped off once he arrived gave him a nauseous feeling in his stomach.

Perhaps, this time _will_ be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes that party, huh?

The three got into Piko's car, the old vehicle squeaking as they sat inside. Oliver was at the front, with Piko next to him, being the one who was driving. Fukase sat at the back center, with his head hung low.

"Come one Fukase.. lighten up a bit.." Piko sighed as he turned towards to face the vocaloid. Fukase's lack of enthusiasm began to spread to him now.

"Yeah, I'll try.." He murmured, throwing his head back instead, causing his top hat to fall back.

Oliver swung his legs back and forth, feeling more and more worried about his roommate. He shivered slightly, before crossing his legs. Piko raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a sigh, then got out the car. The two boys exchanged confused looks at each other until they saw him walking back with a pair of shoes.

"You forgot them. Again." Piko groaned, fixing himself on the car seat and dragging his seat belt across his chest. Oliver let out a sheepish laugh, before getting his shoes thrown at him.

The trip to Miku's house was a quiet one. No one bothered to start any small talk, as Piko seemed to be on the edge and Fukase was falling asleep, fidgeting to keep himself awake. He didn't want to sleep, but considering how much sleep he had the night before wasn't helping. He sighed and rubbed his face, then looked out the window to watch the passing trees and houses. It was unusual that the car was so quiet, but it felt wrong to speak.

Piko grumbled and swore under his breath, tapping rapidly with his finger at the car wheel. The cars in front of them were too slow. He felt too furious to simply start a small conversation with either of his friends, yet the silence was killing him. He was so use to Oliver shouting or singing, or Fukase making stupid puns throughout the whole ride. He wasn't use to the silence that spread the vehicle.

The car finally stopped and they were there, already hearing the excited chatters of everyone inside. Piko let out a relieved sigh and stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath of the fresh air rather than the stuffy air packed in the car. He put on a smile and helped Oliver out of the car. He turned to the back before realising Fukase was sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, Piko picked him up and placed the unconscious androids top hat on his face, carrying him towards the house.

The loud cheering and laughing was what woke Fukase up. It didn't seem like anyone had noticed the arrival of the three. That was until Oliver ran into the crowd, laughing and joining in with the fun.

"Hey, Ollie! Glad to see you here!" Miku cheered, giving the child an embrace. Oliver grinned and gave back the hug, everyone else soon noticing that he had arrived.

"Hey, where's Piko?" Meiko asked, swirling her usual drink around in small circles. "You couldn't have come here yourself, y'know."

Oliver pointed towards the door, revealing Piko and a tired Fukase leaning on his shoulder with his cane for support.

The wide smile on the girls' quickly faltered once they saw who Piko was with. This caused the bright red android to tremble, the fans inside him growing louder and louder as everyone's laughs died out.

"Oh.. hey.." Luka waved, her right hand shaking as she went to shake hands with him. Fukase gulped and accepted the handshake, the brunt scars of his left hand scraping against Luka's hand. She shuddered from the touch and quickly repelled away from him, jumping to Miku's side.

 The happy atmosphere quickly vanished and soon everyone was muttering to each other, wondering why 'he' had to come. They all stared at the red head in fear, some even excusing themselves to go to a different room. Now he was able to have a closer look to who arrived. The main 6, Gakupo, Gumi, even Flower was there. IA and SeeU had ran off elsewhere, not needing to deal with all the inconvenience that was going on.

Miku gave a weak smile and clapped her hands together. "W-well.. it sure has gone quiet, huh? H..how about we all eat something, hm?" She tried to lighten up the air of melancholy around her. A few others around her began to agree, not wanting to make anything more awkward than it already was. They all began walking away from Fukase, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Fukase began walking towards the French doors leading to the garden anxiously, scratching his left hand as he walked. He was making them worse but it didn't matter. Everyone's intense stares made him drown even deeper into despair. Why did they hate him so much? Piko quickly followed behind him, leaving Oliver with the others. Closing the doors behind him, Piko ran towards Fukase and hugged him tightly. He knew the party wasn't going to start out too good, but he didn't expect that everyone would be scared of his dear friend.

"Ah.. nothing has happened yet and I feel disgusting.." Fukase let out a shaky laugh, his body shaking against Pikos. He quickly pushed back the hug once he heard the sound of fans gradually getting louder. "Hey.. are you okay?"

Piko nodded slowly and placed his hand gently on Fukase's shoulder. "I'm going back inside. Stay out as long as you want."

Fukase frowned. Piko sounded different. His voice was clear and strict. Almost as if he was.. angry? Fukase sighed and sat down on the clean-cut grass, staring up at the empty blue sky to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Piko let out a shaky breath as he stepped back into the building, the sweet smell of cakes and pasties quickly reaching his nose. Everyone was sitting around the dining table, laughing and bonding with each other. Pulling the empty chair out beside Oliver, he sat down and sighed, resting his head on his hand. Everyone turned their heads towards him, due to the loud sound the fans inside of him were making.

"You alright there, Piko? You're sounding kinda loud." Kaito asked, holding a cup of half-melted ice cream in his hands.

Piko nodded and ruffled his sliver hair. He hadn't washed it in a while and his hands were getting tangled.

"Hey.. why did you bring.. _Fukase_ here?" Miku asked, wincing slightly as she spoke the red head's name.

"Because," Piko rapidly tapped his fingers on the table, fidgeting more as time passed. "I wanted him to meet all of you guys again. You all seemed fine with it last time. What changed?"He muttered the last part, averting his eyes down.

"Ah, well.. you see.." Flower bit on her nails, regretting to be the first person to speak.

"Who cares? None of us want him here now!" Rin suddenly snapped and stood up, causing a few to give her shocked glances.

Piko froze and twitched. "Seriously? He didn't even want to come here! I thought you all were fine with Fukase! But apparently no, you all hate him for no reason now!" he growled, standing up and knocking his chair over. Oliver flinched and jumped back slightly.

"Ha, we all hate him _now_? We've never liked him, Piko. He's a mess, a freak! Why did you even bother to bring him here if he didn't want to in the first place?!"

"We're leaving, Oliver." Piko grabbed the terrified child by the arm and dragged him out of his chair. He walked towards the garden and forcefully pulled the doors open, spotting Fukase sitting in the corner, huddled up into a tight ball.

"Hey, Fuka. We're leaving. Let's go." Fukase raised a brow in confusion but didn't question it.

The three walked passed everyone's stares, including Rin's death glare. Piko released the two and flung the front door open.

"Goodbye." he spat, the fans inside of him spinning faster and faster.


End file.
